


trauma doesn’t disappear just because they’ve changed

by RyDyKG



Series: what they don’t see [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All of these are in the past!, Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Everyone’s fine with Dream wandering around as a ghost. Like he hasn’t ruined all of their lives. Like he hasn’t torn them apart again and again for his own benefit. Like they’ve forgotten everything that he’s done to them.Just because he doesn’t remember doesn’t mean Tommy doesn’t either.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: what they don’t see [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991806
Comments: 15
Kudos: 283





	trauma doesn’t disappear just because they’ve changed

**Author's Note:**

> aha noo kg you can’t just write something this short with no context aha ur so smart
> 
> disclaimer: I’m not trying to hate on the ghost!dream fics!! they’re very poggers and I’ve enjoyed reading quite a few of them!! I just got into a Mood and had to write this aha sorry

Everyone’s fine with Dream wandering around as a ghost. Like he hasn’t ruined all of their lives. Like he hasn’t torn them apart again and again for his own benefit. Like they’ve forgotten everything that he’s done to them.

Just because he doesn’t remember doesn’t mean Tommy doesn’t either.

Tommy sits on the Prime Path. Somewhere around the Church, he can see Punz and Sapnap playing with Ghost Dream, or just Green. All of them are smiling. Green is running around, laughing as he’s being playfully chased.

It looks so simple. It hurts his heart.

(Gunpowder fills his nose, and Dream stares at him cruelly. “Those items won’t be put to use now. Why would you ever need them?”

Tommy doesn’t reply, but he thinks Dream has a smile below his mask.)

Green is young and innocent and sweet and he’s everything that Dream has never been to him. But it’s hard to look past the mask, sometimes.

He’s had arguments with the others over this. 

“He’s not Dream!” they would say. “If we can look past his whole… appearance, why can’t you?”

Because he’s done so much worse to him than he’s done to them. Because they never had to have him around them 24/7, always taunting, always cruel, always itching for a chance to break them into pieces again and again.

(The lava taunts him from below. He steps towards it, only to get pushed back.

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy,” Dream tells him, adding more blocks, a hand on his back as he leads him away.

“It’s never my time to die,” Tommy says quietly, and Dream doesn’t have an answer for that.)

Wilbur had been different. At the very least, he did less to him than Dream did. It only took a while for Tommy to relax around him, and it helped that everyone else was wary, too.

Green, on the other hand, is now a child. And just because he looks different now, he’s suddenly the apple of everyone’s eyes. A little kid who can do no wrong. And they’re not wrong, of course; Tommy’s pretty sure that Green has no wrong bone in his floating body.

But the mask taunts him. It exists, and he knows he can’t force Green to take it off, but it would’ve helped him forgive and forget easier.

Tommy wants to forgive. He wants to forgive so badly. But everytime he thinks he can, he sees the mask over Green’s face, and memories flash back to him, and suddenly he’s back in exile, facing Dream fully decked out in Netherite, while he wears and has nothing.

How do you forgive someone, if their face is the one you see in your nightmares? How do you pretend to be happy, when all you can see around you is everyone ignoring your trauma in favour of helping an innocent lamb fit into the pack?

It’s irrational to think that Dream can hurt him again. Green isn’t Dream, but yet, he is.

“Tommy!” Green calls his name excitedly, and Tommy looks up to see the ghost smiling at him brightly. “Do you want to play with me?”

_“Tommy,” Dream calls his name sweetly. “Why don’t we play a game, hmm?”_

“Not today, Green,” he says quietly. “Not today.”

He stands up, and walks away, ignoring the disappointed and hurt looks sent his way. 

It doesn’t matter what they think of him. So long as he lives, he will never forgive Dream. No matter what form he’s in.

(Just because an abuser has changed, it doesn’t mean that their victims will forgive and forget. Trauma doesn’t heal in a day or a week, and most certainly not after their abuser has changed appearances or voices or personalities. That’s not how it works.

It’s a shame no one realises that.)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmhhh leave a comment if u liked it :D


End file.
